An Eye For An Eye
by cldragon0E
Summary: Takes place after Claudia's fire, my GH crossover, after Jess and Nat's fight and Claudia was Nash's half-sister. Claudia comes to town to help Jessica, this is a days cross-over because of Ava an possible slash later. There will be classic ending .
1. Chapter 1

_An Eye for An Eye_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Jessica was about to get ready to pack up the Vineyard, she was with Bree, she had been making sure she took care of herself and Natalie walked to her again. "I told you stay away from us." Jessica said and Natalie responded, "You're wrong about me." "I was dead on." Jessica said and Natalie responded, "Jared and I wanted to tell you and mom." Jessica stood up and said, "Our mother, my mother is forgiving, I'm not. Jared hated me, I was fine with that, it was justify, when I thought he was family but it was a lie that you covered up! Do you know what would happened if he had come clean? Nash would still be alive, the deal he made would not have been necessary, I bet you Jared plan this!" Jared walked in and said, "I didn't! I never wanted Nash dead, it was an accident Jessica, I didn't know he would fall through!" "He did." Jessica said and added, "He's dead because of you two…" All of a sudden a brunette woman walked in on the conversation and said, "That's all I wanted to hear." "Who are you?" Natalie _

_asked and the woman responded, "I'm Claudia Zucchani, Nash Brennen' s half-sister I discovered this, a week ago." _


	2. Chapter 2

_An Eye for An Eye_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two _

"_If I understand this correctly, Jared that's your name, you lied and because of your lies, my half-brother lost everything he was building with his wife, you covered it up." Claudia said and turned to Jessica then added, "From my brother and me, we are sorry for your loss." She continued, "If I also understand this, you Natalie were ripping Jessica and her mother to pieces from the first time you came here." Claudia said and Natalie responded, "First off…." "Shut up! I'm not done talking. Jessica you don't seem like the type of person for someone to do there fighting for you feel free to interjected." Claudia said and turned to them, "A life for a life, an eye for an eye." Claudia pulled out a piece of paper she gave it to Jessica and she opened it, Jessica's mouth opened, "No strings attached, no deals and no secret agendas. The vineyards yours, one catch I get to know you and you tell me what kind of person my brother was." Claudia said and turned back to Natalie and Jared then said, "An Eye for An eye." Claudia walked off and gave Jessica her card. Jessica looked at her card and turned to them; she smiled then motion for them to leave. _


	3. Chapter 3

_An Eye For An Eye_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Jessica saw Claudia face to face, they talked about how Nash and Jessica met, Claudia said it was intriguing, Claudia told her about who she was and Jessica was interested. Jessica told her about her condition and told her about what the Vineyard meant to her. "I'm not here to bullshit you, I'm here to help whatever you need and I know if I could I bring brother back to you." Claudia said and added, "However, since many have said I'm evil, I don't have that power." Jessica smile and added, "I need help with the funeral, the Vineyard and everything." "Well, I'm your enforcer, you name me, it's yours, I will also make anything you want happened, you are still married to a Zucchani, anytime you don't want my assistance, you say the word and I will back off until you need me again. You want to do a background check; I will give you places and locations. Be up front always." Claudia said without a breath. "I want Jared to suffer." Jessica said and added, "What can you do about that?" "Many things I could do." _

_It was a week later, Claudia and Jessica got the funeral all straightened out. Viki welcome Claudia and Natalie was furious with that. Claudia has put her in her place and kept her eye on her new goal, Jared. Claudia and Jessica went out for lunch, one night and a new bump in the road was about to formed. Jessica and Claudia were scouted out people, Johnny walked in and Claudia embraced him just as Jason walked in. So they all introduced themselves and __**Johnny said, "Since your family, you need to hear this, it's nothing about the business, Claudia, Ava made bail." Jessica knew the name, she knew that Ava had locked Claudia in a panic room for three days and was rescue by her boys. Claudia turned white. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_An Eye For an Eye_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Claudia was teaching Jessica the finer points in revenge, "It's not what you do to the person, it's what you do around them." Claudia said and Jessica responded, "Example." "Lulu, she made sure that no one knew I was taken and so I got a judge to give her five years and I have prison mates who have made her their bitch." Jessica laughed and said, "That's inventive." "Give me something." Claudia said and Jessica responded, "Nash found me in the rain because I couldn't go through adopting Jaime and we fuck on a rock. Nash did surgery on a guy he would eventually take me away from just to make sure he lived because he knew I would want that." "That's very good." Claudia said and Jessica responded, "Natalie was here before you came and she just kept on talking about how she's….Oh God, I hate her." Jessica said and added, "I know it isn't good for the baby but…" "Don't worry about it, I mean, hating her, let me do that for you. I still can't believe your mother is on board with us." Claudia said and Jessica responded, "My mom and I, we both had D.I.D., we want what our altered want since we integrate…" "Natalie has screwed Christian, John and now Jared." Claudia said and Jessica confirmed it. "This is so easy." _


	5. Chapter 5

_An Eye For An Eye_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

"_This is a risk." Jason said and Claudia responded, "I know, however, this could kill two birds with one stone, we get Ava and Jared gets destroyed in the process." "Does Jessica Know?" Jason asked and Claudia had a smile on her face. "We used Jared's guilt of losing Buchanan enterprises, he's willing to get in bed with anybody and everybody, Jessica has a slide back to Tess and she hits on Ava. Ava will do anything she wants, her father makes a deal to Dorian, Jared has an accident because he hears about Ava, Ava will do it in a heartbeat for good sex, Natalie is grief-stricken and Ava gives the percentage to Tess." Claudia said and adds, "Ava comes out of hiding, we nail the bitch. We get Jessica out of there and fake her death, Viki knows what's going to happened." "You have to stay away from Jessica." Jason said and adds, "Let's make it happened." "You know there's another showing of the Happening." Claudia hinted and in flat long boots Tess made her way to a very high-profile gay club. Ava who really just blew into town sees Jessica and her boots. "Now I know a straight woman when I see one." Ava said and Jessica as Tess said, "Well your obviously not looking very hard." _


	6. Chapter 6

_An Eye For An Eye_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_Claudia and Jessica rushed to the police station as Jessica told Claudia where Ava was. Viki was sitting down with cuffs on very calm and she explained that she's been arrested for double homicide of Jared and Charlie Banks. Viki whispered that she did do it and Claudia asked if there's anything she needs, Viki softly shook her head no. Natalie came down, asked and yelled, "Why did you do this!" "You…" Viki couldn't say the words but Jessica did, "Feel that pain Nat like your whole world is gone, it sucks doesn't it. Welcome to my hell Natalie, I hope you choke on it." Jessica said and part of her as Tess was finally staying put. Claudia took Jessica aside, she told her that she had to intent to business. Jessica told Claudia she will keep her updated. _

_Claudia slammed the door and Ava was there in handcuffs. "You know if you wanted me in hand…" Ava said and Claudia yelled, "Shut up." "You're going to pay for this, my daddy…" Ava said and Claudia responded, "Jason!" Jason and Johnny dragged Ava's father in there, she threw him at her feet. Ava was hysterical. Claudia then turned on the big light and it was a panic room, no television but water and food. Claudia showed Ava the timer, "When this goes off, there will be a explosion, this house will sink to the ground. Ava you did have something to do with Michael getting shot, you cover it very well and it's time for you to go to hell." Ava pleaded for her to stop and then they left. _


	7. Chapter 7

_An Eye For An Eye_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Viki was going to prison to be sentence for double homicide and funny thing she didn't make it there. Natalie disappeared and Jessica with Claudia went to Port Charles. Viki was in a undisclosed location and she had a nice house, plants, the whole nine yards and two guards always to followed her, an escape route which they ran the drills all the time. Spinelli taught VIki to use random e-mail addresses to talk to Jessica whenever she wanted. Jessica is now living at Sonny's old house as Claudia and Jason are running the territory with Johnny running the Zacchara empire! Jessica remains single and maybe looking into being gay. Viki has one chore, she goes downstairs, she puts in the code and then she opens the door. All of this couldn't have been done in the short time between the trail and the escape, this was all planned. Claudia and Jessica knew this plan all along but just had to put that final twist in it. Viki opened the door and behind a shattered-proof shield with a bathroom and bed was Natalie. Natalie was grabbed the day Viki was sentence, it was set off at the same time, the place where Ava and her father were, where the house sank into the ground. They have three weeks worth of oxygen now. "Mom, let me go Mom! Please!" Natalie yelled and Viki responded, "You destroyed three lives, we've destroyed two lives and now you will make it even, I was sentence for ten years, you will live out my sentence for me." Viki smiled and walked off. Natalie screamed!_


End file.
